Jacob's Imprint
by Harry Potter's sister
Summary: What happens when you're best friends with a coven of vampires and your true love is a warewolf? Well that's what Arabella has to deal with. Told in Arabella's pov takes place after New Moon.


Chapter 1

I had just moved to Forks from the busy streets of N.Y.C. I couldn't say that I didn't miss the city but I definitely like here better. I finally had friends.

They were friends but they were weird friends. The day I met them I couldn't help but notice how most people seemed to avoid them except for a girl and her boyfriend.

I met them on my first day at lunch.

I walked into the much-crowded lunchroom looking for a seat. There was one table that only had two girls sitting at it. I walked over to see if they would let me sit there.

"Hi can I sit here?" I asked. The smaller paler girl stood up and began to babble.

"Hi Arabella I've been waiting for you. We're going to be great friends-,"

"Alice!" The other girl said. "Please try not to freak her out."

I hadn't remembered telling the girl named Alice my name.

"I'm Bella Swan and this is Alice Cullen," Bella said.

"I'm Arabella, but it seems your friend already knows that. You can call me Ari," I said. "So can I sit here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah."

I sat down next to Alice when a girl and a boy walked over. "It seems we have made a new friend," said the girl extending her hand. "I'm Angela."

"Ari," I said shaking her hand.

"This is my boyfriend Ben," she said. He gave a little wave, which I returned. From that moment on I knew that Alice and Bella were strange or at least were hiding something strange. And they were doing a good job too I was just too observant.

Today I sat on First beach down in La Push. I had asked both Alice and Bella to come but they both claimed to be busy. So here I was by myself. I let the waves come forward and tickle my toes.

I felt someone standing behind me. I turned my torso and saw a boy standing there staring at me.

"Can I he-," I started but he came over and grabbed my arm pulling me up. He had russet skin and had to be more then six feet tall. He wasn't wearing a shirt and the touch of his hand burned my skin.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?' I yelled pulling against his iron grip with no success what so ever.

He turned and looked in my eyes and I couldn't look away. His skin was much more tan against mine but compared to my pale friends I was much tanner.

"I'm Jacob Black. Can you please just come with me, I need to show you to my friends," he said.

"I'm Arabella, and if you're trying to get one of your buddies a girlfriend I'm not interested," I said.

"No I'm not. You look kind of familiar. Have you ever lived here before? I mean I know you're new but are you like coming back for the second time?" he rambled.

"No I've never lived here before. My grandfather lived here and I have some family here," I said. I had a cousin I didn't remember his name but I knew he still lived here.

"Well maybe I know them. Please just come to my friends. They're at my house, and I'll honestly say that if you don't come willingly I'll carry you," he said smirking.

He seemed really nice but still this was weird. "I'll hurt you," I threatened though it wasn't really threatening.

"Go ahead try," he said grabbing for me. I pulled my fist back and hit him square in the chest.

I felt my wrist snap. I clutched my hand to my stomach and cussed like a sailor. "Wow that isn't the first time that a girl tried to hit me and ended up breaking her hand," he muttered.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," I said. He sighed.

"Here let me see," he said taking my hand gently. He looked at my wrist and I didn't know what he was looking for but he sighed again. "Now will you let me take you to my house?" he asked.

I nodded and reluctantly let him guide me to his house. We went in through the back door and I saw his friends crowded into the small living room.

"Look Jake's back and he brought a friend," said one of the boys.

"What did you do to her Jake?" asked a man in a wheelchair.

"Shut up dad. I didn't do anything. She punched me and now her wrist is broken," he explained.

All the boys burst out in laughter; except for the oldest he only smiled trying not to seem immature.

"So what's your name?"

"Arabella Uley," I said, and sat down at the table. Jacob pulled an icepack out of the freezer, wrapped it in a towel and handed it to me.

"Uley?" asked the oldest boy talking for the first time.

"Yeah," I said confused everyone looked between him and me.

"I'm Sam Uley," he said.

"Oh you must be the family that lives here. I think you're my cousin. My dad was born here but he moved away the first chance he got. He never told me why though," I said the end to myself.

"Sam can I talk to you for a minute," said Jacob and they stepped outside.

"So what are the rest of your names?" I asked holding the icepack against my wrist.

"I'm Quil, that's Embry, Jarred, and Paul. So what shall we be calling you, your name is to long," Quil said.

"Ara, Ari, Bella, Ella, I don't really care," I said. Most of them decided to call me Ari, but Quil was annoying and insisted on giving me his own nickname so he now calls me Ella which no one but him has ever called me.

Sam and Jacob came back in and Sam looked at me. "Welcome to the pack cuz," he said.

"Sam what the hell are you doing!" Paul snapped. His hands began to shake.

"Paul settle down. Jarred take him out side," Sam ordered. Jarred nodded and pulled Paul outside.

"Pack?" I questioned.

"Sam what are you doing?" Jacob's dad asked wheeling himself over to the table everyone sat down at the table to see what Sam had to say.

"Jake here seems to have imprinted on Arabella," Sam said. Everyone looked at me then Jacob.

"Yeah I don't know what any of you are talking about. The only thing I'm aware of is that my wrist is turning purple, broken, and in a lot of pain," I said.

"Me and Jacob will take you to the hospital. We'll see you at the bonfire," said Sam standing up. Jacob and I fallowed him out the door and over to Jacob's car.

Jacob climbed into the drivers seat and opened the passenger's door for me. I climbed in handless and Sam got in the back.

"So can someone explain to me what is going on?" I asked.

"We live in a world that you can't imagine," Sam said.

"I know the economy is ridiculous," I said.

I could hear Jacob snort and even Sam gave a lopsided grin.

"No, in our world there is magic and monsters," said Sam.

"Oh Sam get to the point. We're ware wolves I imprinted on you and we would like to welcome you to our secret," Jacob said.

I all I could do was stare at his face, shocked. He turned to look at my expression and burst out in laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"Now I'm sure that you want to run away screaming OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" he said.

"No, but what does imprint mean?" I asked.

"Of course she's not afraid. Jake when will you meet a girl who has common sense," Sam muttered.

"It's sort of like love at first sight, well it's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like...gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her...You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother," Jacob explained.

"And that happened to you with me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"So are you like my boyfriend now or are you just some creepy pervert that's going to stalk me," I said.

He started to laugh. "I can be your boyfriend, but I'm sure everyone's going to get a kick out of it when you considered the Pervert option," he joked.

"Cute, so what about this bonfire," I asked trying to take my mind off of my throbbing wrist.

Jacob seemed to notice what I was trying to do and went along with it. "Well it's going to be a little different then our usual bonfires where we sit around stuffing ourselves and telling legends at like 10 o'clock at night, but today we're starting earlier and going swimming and having a kind of barbeque down on the beach," he said pulling into the hospital parking lot.

We got up and went into the waiting room.

"I've got to go explain things to Paul. I'll see you two at the bonfire tonight," said Sam. He turned and left.

"This is really weird. I mean you're a freaking ware wolf." I whispered the last part.

"Well you better get used to it princess you're one of us now," Jacob said putting an arm around my shoulders. Even though I had only known him for a couple hours I felt like I had known him for my whole life. Like he was my best friend, like I was in love with him.

"Arabella Uley?"

Both Jacob and me looked up to see a gorgeous doctor. He seemed almost to young to be a doctor. Jacob groaned.

"Of course he has to be your doctor," he muttered. I didn't have time to dig as he helped me up and we walked toward the doctor.

"Hello Jacob."

"Dr. Cullen."

"I'm feeling a really awkward tension right now so why don't we just focus on my broken hand," I said.

Dr. Cullen chuckled and Jacob suppressed a smile. We walked into a more private area and I tried to get on the table without the use of my hands but it didn't work.

Jacob walked over to me and simply lifted me onto the bed without seeming to have difficulty.

"So what happened?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I punched a rock," I said.

"And why did you do that?"

"Because he tried to kidnap me," I said, and Jacob couldn't help but let out laughter.

"She took a shot at me and snapped her wrist," he said.

"Ah. Well that isn't the first time that that happened, when are you going to learn to not let girls hit you," Dr. Cullen said.

Dr. Cullen took my wrist and I winced. I saw Jacob tense next to me. He seemed to have a real problem with him.

My wrist was broken and had to be put in a cast. It was waterproof so I could still go swimming.

We ended up getting out of there pretty quick but we were still going to be late for the bonfire.

We just drove there. I climbed out of the car and was instantly greeted by the pack.

"Hey Ella," Quil said.

"Ari?" said a familiar voice.

"Bella?"

"Oh my god it is you. What are you doing here? How do you know these guys?" Bella said hugging me.

"I met Jacob down at First Beach and now we're friends," I said.

"He imprinted on her," Quil said.

"Oh so you know. That makes things easier. I met him today at First Beach today you know while I was alone because you refused to come with me," I said.

"I was busy!"

"Yeah busy with Edward."

"You seemed to have been busy too," she said looking at my hand.

"This idiot tried to kidnap me so I hit him snapping my wrist," I explained.

"I punched him in the face once and broke my knuckle," she said laughing at the memory.

"Yeah I hit him the abs. His really hard abs. He still kidnapped me of course, but now I'm now I'm like his girlfriend, so I came out of that one a winner," I said.

She laughed. "Well good luck."


End file.
